Merry Christmas, Remmy
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: The Maruaders get sloshed on Christmas Eve. Remus says some things to Sirius. How will he react? And how will Remus deal with his hangover. THIS IS SLASH!


**Merry Christmas, Remmy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So there, I said it.**

**A/N This is my spin on a very, very clichéd idea. Please forgive my slight trip into insanity. I wanted to write a Christmas Fic and I thought this would be the best way to get around to it. Good Luck. Don't Flame me for it being clichéd.**

"Hey, Moony! Presents!" A voice dragged me forcibly out of my dream. I groaned softly. Christmas Eve always meant getting sloshed for the Marauders. I do not hold alcohol well and if the Full Moon hadn't been the week before I wouldn't have even considered it.

"Come on, Remmy. You've got a bunch of stuff." Two hands began to shake me, causing me even further pain. It sounded like Sirius' voice but it was much too gentle. Sirius never woke anyone gently.

"Go 'way." I moaned, curling into a little ball. I couldn't remember what I'd done the night before but I cursed whoever had given me the alcohol.

"Remmy, presents." The voice that sounded like Sirius' continued to prod. The shaking continued. I grabbed my wand from the table, prepared to curse whoever was next to me but it was taken from me.

"Go 'way." I repeated, pulling the pillow up over my head. I never got drunk for this reason alone. My hangovers were awful. The pillow was taken from my hands.

"I've got a Hangover Potion for you, Remmy. It'll make the headache go away, I swear," The voice offered. I opened my eyes, slowly, to notice someone had covered the lights for me, "I sent James and Peter downstairs. They'll come back up after you've had your potion."

"Sirius?" I questioned, holding my hands out shakily for the potion. Hands directed the potion into my mouth and handed me a goblet of water.

"Right here, Remmy. Feel better?" My headache relented and Sirius' face swam lazily into view.

"Yeah. Thanks," I sat up, slowly. Sirius helped, "Why are you bein' so nice? You usually just let me sleep it off."

"Something you said last night." He answered quietly, pulling the cloths draped over the lamps away.

"Sirius, last night I was terribly sloshed. You're going to have to remind me. Please sugarcoat it. I'm a weird drunk." I watched him, trying to ignore the shifting feeling in my stomach that occurred whenever he was near.

"You just said some things… James and Peter don't remember. Peter doesn't hold his drink much better then you and James just passed out after the fifth glass." Sirius pulled back the drapes and came to sit by me.

"You're dancing around again. Did I sing," Sirius shook his head, "Confess my undying love for someone," Here I paused, hoping. He didn't shake his head, "You?"

"Yeah." He answered slowly.

"Oh man… I was hoping never to have to tell you. It's not the sort of thing you go around confessing." I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Just… open my present." Sirius handed me a small box. I opened my eyes and took it. I flipped it open slowly, hearing him shifting around in front of me. Inside there was a piece of paper. It read '_Look Up_'. I followed the instructions and found someone's lips against mine. I also found Sirius' eyes staring into my own.

With a small moan, I found myself wrapping my hands around his neck and pressing back. His tongue begged entrance which I granted willingly. He slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We broke apart, breathing heavily. Sirius pressed his lips to my neck and I leant my head back, allowing him more access.

"Sir-i-us." I moaned softly as he trailed down to my collarbone. He was unbuttoning my shirt, slowly, and caressing my skin with his tongue. I could fell the growing arousal in my nether regions. He licked my nipple causing me to gasp.

"Hey, Padfoot. Moony up yet." James' voice echoed up the stairs. Sirius sighed, his hot breath adding to my growing arousal.

"No, don't come up here, James. I'm going to get him in the shower. He's in pretty bad shape." Sirius eye's trailed down, telling me what he really meant.

"Okay. Hurry up. And don't try to take advantage of the poor bloke, you perverted arse." James called.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Prongs." Sirius yelled back. I shifted, getting more and more uncomfortable. He pressed his mouth onto my neck and bit down. I arched, gasping and moaning.

"Sir-i-us." I groaned. He stood and pulled me up, heading for the shower. He shoved me into the bathroom and then closed the door. I leant against the door, feeling disappointed. I had expected him to follow.

"Remmy, I want to," I heard his voice through the door, "But werewolves mate for life and I don't want to hurt you. I'm right out here." I smiled and flipped on the shower. A nice cold shower and then I'd be fine.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Aren't you done yet, Remmy?" Sirius snapped from the outside of the door. I stepped out of the shower, slowly, still feeling slightly… excited.

"Hold on a moment. I'm not dressed." I replied.

"You say that like I care." He muttered. I snorted, pulling the amber shirt and jeans he'd tossed in while I was in the shower on. I opened the door and gasped.

He looked amazing. He wore a pair of jeans and a tight dark blue shirt. His hair fell around his shoulders with practiced ease and there was a Santa hat resting at a jaunty angle on his head. I gulped, trying to contain myself.

"Hi." I said. It came out more breathy then it should have. He pressed a kiss against my lips, as though eager to take up where we'd left off.

"You look great. Let's go. I have another gift for you." He placed a Santa had on my head, took my hand and started to drag me downstairs.

"Finally!" James yelled as we entered the Common Room. His eyes widened at the sight of Sirius' hand in mine and he grinned broadly. Of course James had known. He's much too observant for his own good.

"Feeling better, Remus?" Peter asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and tossed a balled up piece of paper at Sirius' head.

"Presents!" Sirius grinned and dove at the pile. I snorted. James, laughing threw a present at me. It was from him. I unwrapped it to find a photo album. Opening the album I saw pictures of Sirius and I, of James and Peter.

"Oh, wow," I flipped through it. At the end were several blank pages, "Did you run out of pictures James?" I asked.

"Naw. That book will never run out of pages. You can add as many pictures as you want." James grinned.

"Thanks, Prongs. This is amazing." I set it down, softly and turned to the presents Sirius had piled in front of me. I got some lovely sweaters from my mum, the full works of Charles Dickinson from my dad, an IOU for a box of chocolate from Peter and a personalized planner from Lily. Finally, I turned to the last present.

"Hey, Sirius. Moony's opening yours." James yelled. Somehow Sirius had wound up half way across the Common Room. God knows how. He'd always been strangely talented that way.

"Oh, wait! Sandy, let go. I already said no! Remmy, wait a moment!" I sighed as Sirius fought off the advances of another one of his admirers. He landed on his stomach in front of me a minute later.

"Ready then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sirius prompted. I rolled my eyes and started to remove the wrapping. I felt his stare on me the entire time. It was another small velvet box.

"Is it another piece of paper?" I glanced at him.

"Naw. I figured I could reuse that one whenever I wanted. This is something better." Sirius grinned.

"Better?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not better…" Sirius flushed. I laughed and opened the box. It was a small gold ring.

"What did I say last night?" I stared at it amazed.

"Last night?" James questioned, looking over my shoulder with a smirk on his face. I elbowed him in the stomach. He flinched back.

"Just that you'd loved me for a long time, would do anything if I would love you back and wanted to be with me forever. Normal stuff, you know." Sirius smiled faintly. There was a thunk behind him as a girl that had heard passed out.

"Well, that just about covers that then, doesn't it?" I knew my face must be bright red. Sirius took the ring and slid it on my finger.

"I swear I'm not sloshed but… I feel the same way. Is that okay?" He watched me, waiting for some response. I stared speechless and then threw my arms around him, kissing him hard. I felt him respond, heard girls crying and James catcalling. We broke apart.

"Shut up, James." I snapped, breathless.

"Oh, let him," Sirius grinned, kissing me again. After several minutes we broke apart, "Merry Christmas, Remmy."

"Yes… Merry Christmas."

**My cute little cliché is finished. Review!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Happy New Year!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
